thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
2007
|image1= File:2007ThomasWoodenRailwaylogo.jpg|II File:2002ThomasWoodenRailwaylogo.gif|I |company:=Learning Curve |yearbook:=Volume XIII |pamphlet:=US/UK |previous=2006 |next=2008 }} 2007 is the fifteenth year of the Thomas Wooden Railway. A new logo was introduced this year, and products gained newly designed packaging towards the end of the year. A recall also occurred this year. Available Products Vehicles Engines *"Celebrating 60 Years" Thomas *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Diesel *Mavis *Bill and Ben *Mighty Mac (new) *Rosie (new) *Derek (limited reintroduction) *Daisy (limited reintroduction) *Dennis *Neville *Molly *Fergus *Arthur *Lady *Diesel 10 *Salty *Harvey *Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert *Murdoch *Emily *Spencer *Jack Frost Percy Coaches and Cars *California State Fair Cargo Car (new) *Day Out With Thomas 2007 Sodor Line Caboose (new) *Old Slow Coach *Rocky (new) *Sodor Dairy Cars (new) *Musical Caboose (new) *Breakdown Train *Chinese Dragon *Circus Train *Express Coaches *Giggling Troublesome Trucks *Aquarium Cars *Recycling Cars *Gold Prospector's Cars *Fog Cars *Annie and Clarabel Non-Rail Vehicles *Bertie *Harold *Max and Monty (new) *Byron (new) *Trevor *Sodor Power Crew *Butch *Sodor Fire Crew *Jack *Alfie Multi-Car Packs *Thomas and Six Flags Cargo Car (new) *Holiday Gift Pack (new) *5-Car Engine Pack *5-Car Gift Pack *Hard At Work Percy and Mail Car *Adventures of Percy *Culdee and the Apple Orchard Cars *Adventures of Thomas *Happy Birthday Thomas and Box Car *Sodor Collector's Pack *Adventures of James (new) *Rusty with Construction Cars *Ivo Hugh with Zoo Cars Battery-Powered *Battery-Powered Thomas *Battery-Powered Percy *Battery-Powered James *Battery-Powered Lady *Battery-Powered Jet Engine with Thomas *Battery-Powered Salty Lights and Sounds Engines *Lights and Sounds Thomas *Lights and Sounds James *Lights and Sounds Percy (new) Buildings and Destinations *Brendam Docks Pack *Roundhouse *Barrel Loader *Cranky the Crane *Sodor Engine Wash *Water Tower *Sodor Fire Station *Rescue Hospital *Sodor Scrub and Shine *Deluxe Roundhouse *Deluxe Cranky the Crane *Tidmouth Timber Yard *Sodor Oil Depot *Load and Sort Recycling Center *Deluxe Fire Station *Useful Engine Shed *Deluxe Over-the-Track Signal *McColl's Pig Shed (new) *Toby's Windmill (new) *Rolling Gantry Crane (new) *Deluxe Knapford Station (new) *Deluxe Railroad Crossing (new) Bridges and Tunnels *Lifting Bridge *Sodor Bay Bridge *Collapsing Sodor Suspension Bridge *Arched Viaduct *Drawbridge *Knapford Covered Bridge *Mountain Overpass *Quarry Mine Tunnel *Clock Tower *Holiday Tunnel *Echo Tunnel *Suddery Swing Bridge (new) *Lighthouse Bridge with Bulstrode (new) Sets *Cranky the Crane Set (new) *Thomas and Percy Starter Set (new) *Gold Mine Mountain Set *Sodor Crane and Quarry Set (new) *Thomas-saurus Rex Set *Figure 8 Set *Aquarium Set *A Day at "The Works" Set *Lift and Load Set *Down by the Docks Set *Conductor's Figure 8 Set *Roundhouse Set *Mountain Overpass Set *Boulder Mountain Set *Battery-Operated Around-the-Tree Set *Water Tower Figure 8 Set *Oval Set *Sights and Sounds Set *Edward the Great Set *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster Set *Storm on Sodor Set *Quarry Mine Tunnel Set *Jeremy and the Airfield Set (new) *Bridge and Crane Figure 8 Set (new) *Knapford Station Set *Thomas Starter Set (new) *Battery-Powered Sir Topham Hatt Figure 8 Set *Thomas and Toby Set *Percy and Harold Rescue Set Track *2" and 4" Straight Track and Road *6" Straight Track and Road *8" Straight Track and Road *3 1/2" Curved Track *6 1/2" Curved Track *3 1/2" Single Curved Switch Track *6 1/2" Single Curved Switch Track *Ascending Track *Ascending Track Risers *Elevated Track Foundation *Bumpy Track *Wacky Track *Track Adapter Pack #1 *Track Adapter Pack #2 *Flexi-Curve Track *Switch T-Track *Round-About Action Turntable *Stacking Risers *Adapt-a-Track *Curved Road Pack *"Come Ride the Rails in 2007!" 6" Straight Track *Gold 8" Straight Track (new) Track Packs *Deluxe Track Accessory Pack (new) *Beginner's Expansion Pack (new) *Straight and Curved Expansion Pack *Cross and Switch Expansion Pack *Up and Away Expansion Pack *Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Advanced Conductor's Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Fearless Freddie Expansion Pack (new) Play Accessories *Play and Go Carry Case (new) *Thomas 3D Carry Case (new) *Island Adventure Playboard *Island of Sodor Playtable *Under-the-Bed Trundle Playtable *Thomas Carry Bag *All Around Sodor 2-Sided Playboard *Felt Playmat *Thomas Playtable Package *Under-the-Table Storage Drawer *Thomas Engine Caddy (new) Category:Years